All It's Cuz' Gateau Chocolate
by Karin-Chan Phantomhive
Summary: - My First One-shoot Fanfic! - Ciel yang awalnya jatuh cinta pada gateau chocolate, berubah pikiran ketika semua kejadian sialnya diakibatkan oleh cake lembut tersebut. Mengapa Ciel jadi membenci cake itu? Apakah dia rela untuk membuang kata gateau chocolate dalam kamus hidupnya?


.

.

.

Sekolah Wolvenpout High School sedang ramai oleh berbagai teriakan anak-anak disana-sini. Itu dikarenakan hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka memulai kelas baru mereka. Berbagai curhatan tentang liburan mereka kemarin dapat terdengar bila kalian menajamkan indra pendengaran kalian. Oh, sungguh indah hari-hari mereka.

Seorang pemuda _atau pemudi? _*digampar Ciel*** **sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelas barunya, kelas VIII-A. Dia tampak sedang menggendong tasnya sambil membawa beberapa buku catatan di tangannya. Dia hanya memandang lurus kearah depan dengan wajah _stoic_-nya.

"CIELLLLL~~!" Seorang anak perempuan berambut ikal pirang berlari kemudian memeluk tubuh ringkih pemuda yang _yeah,_ lebih pendek darinya. "Ukh! Li-Lizzy! Le-Lepaskan!" ucap anak berambut kelabu yang akrab disapa sebagai Ciel itu. "Hehehe, maaf. Hey, Ciel. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kira-kira si Alois dimana yah?". Yang ditanya hanya menggidikkan bahu pertanda tidak tahu. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak melihatnya."

"Dia kan baru pulang dari Swiss saat libur kenaikan kelas kemarin! Dan kabar baiknya, dia membawakanmu-"

"GATEAU CHOCOLATE!" tebak Ciel bangga. Elizabeth yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Well, kau memang maniak gateau chocolate…"

"Dibilang maniak, sih, masih kurang. Mungkin… fanatik?" Mendengar ucapan Lizzy barusan membuat Ciel menyinggungkan segaris seringainya.

"Karena gateau chocolate sudah… Bagaikan darah dalam tubuhku"

* * *

.

.

**All It's Cuz' Gateau Chocolate**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Pair : SebaXCiel**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Gajeness, Anehness, Alur Kecepetan, Comedy gagal, Romance gagal, Bahasa tidak baku, Ancur beraaaattttttttt! -_-'**

A/N : Hai semuaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *bungkuk-bungkuk* Ini fanfiction pertama aku di fandom Kuroshitsuji sekaligus fic pertama di FFN. Aku berharap kalian semua mendukung FF pertamaku ini. Maafkan aku kalau jelek, abal, bahasa ancur, typo(s), de el el. _Let's check it out!_

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang sejuk dan berembun di Wovenpout High School, seorang anak berumur 13 tahunan sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil membawa sebuah kotak berwarna merah besar dengan hiasan pita hitam berenda di atasnya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya membawa kotak sebesar itu menatapnya heran. Entah karena ingin tahu apa isi kotak itu atau karena _orang yang membawanya_ *eh?*. Sementara itu, pemuda yang membawa kotak itu hanya tersenyum kecut memandang lurus koridor kearah kelasnya, VIII-A.

.

.

"Cielllll! Kau datang?!" seorang anak manis berambut ikal berlari dengan riangnya kearah pemuda berambut kelabu yang sedang membawa kotak tersebut. "U-ughh.. Ha-haruskah setiap pa-pagi kita melakukan i-ini?!" ucap Ciel sesak karena dipeluk anak perempuan ini. Jelas saja, setiap pagi tubuhnya harus merasakan asmanya sedikit kambuh, jika saja dia bukan sepupunya, mungkin Lizzy sudah dibentak habis-habisan.

"Ahaha- habis kau imut sih!" elak Lizzy. Ciel hanya menganggap itu hanya sekedar angin lewat.

"Oh iya, Ciel! Kotak itu dari Alois kan? Yang isinya gateau chocolate eksklusif khusus buat _prince of gateau_?" goda Lizzy.

"Sudahlah Liz! Aku ingin kita memakannya bersama. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana si Alois?" kata Ciel mengalihkan perhatian. Jika dilihat dengan seksama muka sang Earl kita sudah.. memerah!

"HAI CIEL!" teriak seorang anak aneh satu lagi. Panjang umur. Dia berlari menuju Ciel dan itu tentu saja untuk ritual paginya, memeluk Ciel.

"Ka-kalian itu sama saja, ah! Hrrr.." gumam Ciel.

"Ahahaha… Bagaimana dengan gateau chocolate dariku? Sudah mencobanya? Itu _limited edition_, lho, Ciel!" Alois mulai promosi. Sejak kapan kue bisa _limited edition_?

"Baiklah! Nanti kita makan bersama di cafeteria sekolah!" ajak si pirang bermata _emerald_. Si _aquamarine_ me-_retweet_ ucapannya sedangkan si _sapphire_ cuma diam saja itung-itung itu ada kaitannya sama gateau chocolate, mah, dia iya-iya aja.

.

.

TENG NONG!

Jam sekolah berdentang. Pertanda jam istirahat telah tiba. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar berlomba untu mendapat antrian paling pertama di depan Mrs. Angela, sang chef cafeteria.

Ketiga anak yang kita kenal pada cerita sebelumnya, menepati janji mereka masing-masing untuk memakan gateau chocolate bersama.

Kue sifon cokelat lingkaran berlumur cokelat cair dengan beberapa hiasan kecil buah berry, begitu menggoda orang-orang yang melihatnya. Sang empunya saja sudah ileran begitu *ditendang Ciel* ngeliatnya. Rasanya pengen dia telen utuh-utuh itu kue! Beuh, menggodanya!

Dan alhasil Lizzy memakan sepotng berbentuk segitiga sederhana karena dia memang sedang diet. Alois memakan dua potong. Dia kan punya banyak di rumah! Kalau yang punya? Jangan ditanya, lah! Dia makan sisanya. Dan itupun dia masih kekurangan asupan gateau chocolate karena kurang banyak. Ehm, Ciel, sejak kapan perutmu jadi perut karung?

Semua pelaku pemakan kue itu hanya bisa mengelus perut mereka karena kekenyangan _terkecuali Ciel_. Tenang! Dia masih berharga diri tinggi! Ah, segitu doang mah, apa yang bikin puas?

"Ya ampun, Ciel. Kau tidak merasa kekenyangan, apa?!" Alois menatap Ciel heran. Jika ada lomba makan gateau chocolate, Alois yakin, kalau Ciel disuruh makan yang segede rumah, pun, tetep belum puas.

"Ha? Itu belum seberapa!" Ciel bangga dengan lagak sombongnya.

"Aku angkat tangan Ciel. Aduhhh…" Elizabeth yang Cuma makan satu saja sudah pusing-pusing. Orang yang disebut hanya menyeringai miris melihat mereka berdua.

* * *

.

.

Matahari mulai menunjukkan wujudnya kepada dunia. Burung-burung berkicau merdu memuji kebesaran Tuhan hari ini.

Gorden tersibakkan dari kamar seorang pemuda bermata sedalam samudera. Pemuda itu bergumam "Sudah pagi, yah?" dia pun sekilas melirik ke jam beker diatas meja disamping ranjangnya. Matanya membuka secara perlahan agar dapat melihat jam tersebut dengan jelas "Jam 06.37". Tapi tunggu dulu… "Eh?!" Ternyata…

"SUDAH JAM SETENGAH DELAPAN?! AKU TERLAMBAT 30 MENIT!"

Dari ranjang, Ciel langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi dan mandi kucing. Bayangin aja, gak nyampe 3 menit, dia udah selesai! Tanpa sarapan atau apapun lagi, setelah mandi dan mengganti baju menjadi seragamnya, dia langsung lari keluar apartemennya. Dengan mengunci apartemennya terlebih dahulu, tentunya.

.

.

* * *

"Hosh.. Hosh.."

BRAKK!

"Phantomhive, mengapa anda bisa terlambat sampai tiga puluh menit?" Tanya Ms. Paula, guru biologi mereka.

"Maaf Miss. Saya bangun terlambat. Entah kenapa jam beker saya tidak berbunyi." Jawab Ciel tegas. Dia tak mau harga dirinya terinjak-injak didepan banyak orang.

"Baiklah. Untuk kali ini saya maafkan. Jika lain kali kau begitu, saya tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan anda dari kelas saya." Ms. Paula berkata dengan sedikit (baca : sangat) horror.

"Baik, Miss" Ciel membungkuk didepan gurunya tersebut.

"Ya sudah. Silahkan duduk disamping Middleford"

Ciel menghela nafas lega. Untung saja pelajaran pertamanya bukan Mr. Randall, guru sosiologi. Bisa-bisa dia disuruh menyanyikan lagu _God_ _Save Our Queen_ sampai istirahat.

.

.

KRUYUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKK!

Perut Ciel mulai terdengar berkhianat terhadap pemiliknya. Jelas, dia belum sarapan tadi pagi. Sekarang sudah jam dua belas. Waktunya istirahat sekolah mereka.

Ciel berjalan malas menuju cafeteria. Dia tiba-tiba saja tidak nafsu makan dan hanya ingin minum Earl Grey disana.

"HOI!"

Ciel terlonjak kaget. Alois ternyata.

"KAU! Hampir saja aku terjengkang!" bentak Ciel.

"Ehehehe maaf, maaf. Kau mau ke cafeteria, ya? Maaf ya, aku tak bisa menemanimu. Aku ada tugas membuat buletin sekolah. Kan ada Lizzy."

"Lizzy juga tak ada. Dia ikut rapat _cheerleadernya_." Jawab Ciel malas.

"Ohh begitu, ya? Ah iya! Di cafeteria ada gateau chocolate, lho! Cepat kesana! Nanti keburu ha… bis?!"

Sebelum Alois menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ciel sudah menghilang entah kemana. Yang tersisa hanya angin sisa-sisa larinya. Ckckck…

* * *

.

.

Ciel mencari nampan yang berisi gateau chocolate. Ah! Beruntungnya dia! Gateau chocolatenya tinggal sepotong lagi!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, tangannya langsung menyambar potongan kue cokelat tersebut. Tapi mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Karena…

ADA TANGAN LAIN YANG MENDAHULUINYA!

Ciel menatap sebal seseorang yang _dengan sangat teganya_ membiarkan dirinya kelaparan. Hish! Dia tidak membiarkan siapapun menggangu ketenangan hidupnya bersama gateau chocolate! TIDAK AKAN!

"Maaf, tapi aku duluan yang sudah mengambil gateau chocolate itu" Ciel menahan agar amarahnya tidak keluar dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Oh, **_shit_**! Kenapa ini harus terjadi?!

"Eh? Ada yang sudah duluan, ya? Kalau duluan, tidak mungkin, dong, kalau gateau chocolatenya ada ditanganku?" jawab orang itu dengan santai.

Kedut sebal mulai muncul didahi Ciel. Dia tidak menyangka ada orang se-kurang ajar dia. Pria ini!

Pria yang bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi dan lebih proposal tentunya *plak*. Dia berambut _raven_ dan bermata semerah _ruby_. Sudah bisa dipastikan dia lebih tua dari Ciel. Jauh lebih tua…

"Kau.." gumam Ciel. Perutnya sudah mengamuk meminta gateau chocolate masuk kedalamnya. "Tetap saja aku duluan yang ingin mengambilnya!" Elak Ciel.

Pria itu memutar badannya dan menatap kearah Ciel. Dia sedikit menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya. _Sapphire_ bertemu _ruby_. Mereka saling bertatapan. Sang _raven_ membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Ciel sampai Ciel bergidik ngeri.

"Wah, wah. Kau ini keras kepala sekali, ya. Sudah kubilang, aku duluan yang mengambilnya. Kalau kau mau, ambil saja sisa gateau chocolate yang masih ada di nampan itu, gadis manis. Dan sejak kapan anak perempuan diperbolehkan mengenakan seragam laki-laki? Kau mencoba melanggarnya, ya?" goda pria itu.

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKI, BODOHHHHHH!" Teriak Ciel. Amarahnya sudah meledak kesana-kemari. Aura hitam mulai muncul dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Seluruh penghuni cafeteria menatap horror pada seseorang yang telah berteriak di dalam tempat itu. Sedangkan pria yang tadi mengambil jatahnya hanya tersenyum santai.

"Ah, jadi kau seorang pria, ya? Kalau begitu, pria manis! Ambil saja sisa-sisa gateau chocolate disana! Aku sudah lapar! Bye! Aku harus memakan ini!" ucap pria itu sambil mencubit pipi Ciel. Dia pun berlalu dari hadapannya tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun.

"DASAR PEDOFIL MESUUUUUUMMMMM!"

Ciel marah tak karuan. Dia mulai mempunyai tujuan hidup. Mungkin yang ada di otaknya sekarang 'aku harus memusnahkan orang itu!'. Tapi ah, biarlah. Waktu memang tidak dapat diputar! Sekarang dia kelaparan dan ya, dia dengan sangat terpaksa harus memakan sisa-sisa gateau chocolatenya. Bukan sekedar sisa-sisa, lho! Naasnya, itu hanya kumpulan bubuk-bubuk gateau chocolate yang hancur. Oh, orang itu memang harus mendapatkan siksaan yang pedih dari Ciel Phantomhive!

Tanpa pikir-pikir lagi, karena perutnya sudah ngedangdut dari tadi, dia langsung mengambil bubuk-bubuk di atas nampan tadi. Yah, lumayanlah. Daripada tidak makan, kan?

Sekarang perutnya sudah lumayan terisi. Namun, kenapa terasa ada sesuatu,ya?

Oh, Ciel. Mungkin gateau chocolate itu sudah lama sehingga membuatmu HARUS KE KAMAR KECIL SEKARANG!

'Lihat saja, pria mesum! Kau tak akan kubiarkan mengusik hidupku lagi! _I will make you CHECKMATE!_' batin Ciel yang sudah tak tahan ingin menghancurkan kehidupan si _raven_ tadi.

* * *

.

.

Ciel masuk ke dalam kelas dengan keadaan yang kacau balau karena dehidrasi seharian. Dia terus mengutuk pria tadi sejak dari cafeteria. Benar-benar, deh!

"Ciel? Mukamu kacau sekali? Kau kenapa?" Tanya perempuan imut bermata _emerald_, Lizzy.

"Tidak apa-apa, Liz." Jawab Ciel singkat.

Selama pelajaran, dia masih terus mengutuk, mengutuk, dan mengutuk orang yang berani-beraninya membuatnya melarat sampai sekarang.

Ya. Ciel tengah merencanakan sesuatu…

* * *

.

.

KRIIIINGGGG!

Bel kepulangan sekolah telah berbunyi. Ciel berjalan menuju arah gerbang besar sekolahnya. Rencananya? Oh, tenang saja! Dia pasti akan melakukannya!

Dia menunggu taksi lewat didepannya dengan sabar. Sampai sebuah tangan besar menyapa pundaknya. "Lizzy atau Alois, maaf tapi aku sedang ingin sendi-"

"Hai."

Mata Ciel terbelalak hebat. Ya! Dia! Pria yang tadi! Ups! Rencana akan mulai dijalankan…

"Oh, kau. Pria mesum yang tadi." Jawab Ciel sarkatis. Pria itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mengapa kau menilaiku mesum? Memangnya aku semesum yang kau pikirkan, apa? Kau ini galak sekali."

"Memang."

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf soal yang tadi. Aku tahu kau kelaparan. Nih, aku masih punya gateau chocolate. Buatmu saja." Ucap pria bermata _ruby_ tersebut.

'Ohohoho, aku tahu dia hanya berpura-pura baik. Lihat saja pembalasanku!' batin Ciel. Jiwa-jiwa hitamnya mulai bangkit, pemirsah!

"Eh, tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar, kok." Ciel menolaknya dengan **coret**lembut**coret.**

"Ah, kau jangan berbohong. Bilang saja kau mau, manis"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU MANIS, MESUM!" marah Ciel. Untung dia masih bisa bersabar agar rencananya sukses besar.

"Ahahahaha, kau lucu sekali! Baiklah, ini." Tawarnya. Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan akhirnya menerimanya dengan muka datar.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Ciel datar tanpa menatap si _raven_. Sedangkan ia hanya menyinggungkan senyumnya yang menurut Ciel mesum itu.

Selagi si **_raven_** terdiam, Ciel menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membalas dendam soal yang tadi di sekolah. Dia melempar cake itu kearah si empunya mata _ruby_.

"RASAKAN PEMBALASANKU!" teriak Ciel sambil melempar potongan kue itu menuju wajahnya.

PLUK!

"Eh?" bingung Ciel "APA?!" …

Iya! _Camera zoom-in zoom-out_! *plak* Ternyata kue itu tidak mengenainya! Orang yang dituju malah menunduk. Namun mengenai seorang yang sedang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hei kau! Anak nakal!" panggil seorang bapak-bapak yang dikenai kue Ciel.

Ciel pun jadi merinding. Dia pun melesat meninggalkan bapak-bapak yang dikenai gateau chocolatenya. Orang itu pun berlari mengejar Ciel.

"Sialan kau, bodohhhhh! Lihat saja nanti!" Teriak Ciel sambil berlari membelakangi orang yang dibilangnya itu.

'Ah, dia memang anak yang manis.' Batin si _raven_ sambil tersenyum. Atau lebih tepatnya dibilang, menyeringai.

* * *

.

.

Si _sapphire _menutup (baca : membanting) pintu apartemennya setelah seharian berlari dikejar bapak-bapak tadi yang mengakibatkan dia tidak jadi naik taksi dan malah berlarian. Lumayan, Ciel. Bikin dirimu tambah langsing *jederrr*

"Dasar pria sialan! Aku belum menyerah untuk mengenyahkanmu dari sekolah! _Geez_" rutuk Ciel. Tak apalah kali ini rencananya gagal. Itu berarti esok bisa lebih baik.

Mungkin hanya perasaan atau apalah, dia merasa dekat-dekat dengan gateau chocolate benar-benar membawa petaka dalam hidupnya sejak kedatangan pria itu. Pria itu membuat indahnya kehidupan Ciel bersama sang gateau chocolate kesayangannya jadi hancur lebur.

Apa itu berarti dia harus menjauhi gateau chocolate?

Tidak, tidak! Dia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari gateau chocolate. Bayangkan, di kulkasnya saja selalu ada pasokan gateau chocolate. Yah, mungkin motto hidupnya 'aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa gateau chocolate'.

Ciel menjadi pusing memikirkan semuanya. Ugh! Orang itu benar-benar harus hilang dari dunia ini agar Ciel dan gateau chocolate dapat hidup tenang.

* * *

.

.

Malam hari telah tiba. Ciel sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia mengerjakan tugas membuat artikel tentang sejarah 'London Fire' tahun 1888 oleh gurunya, Mr. Ash. Suaminya Mrs. Angela.

Tiga perempat dokumen artikelnya telah selesai. Itu berarti tugasnya tinggal satu perempat lagi. Karena tinggal sedikit, dia sedikit iseng _login_ di situs jejaring sosial yang bernama _Twitter_.

Ternyata Alois sedang _online_! Baru saja dia ingin _posting_ di _direct message_, Alois telah mendahuluinya.

_ Trancy_Greeze1_ Hai Ciel! Kau tidak mengerjakan tugasnya?! Nanti Mr. Ash bisa marah, lho! Kalau aku sih sudah selesai sejak sepulang sekolah tadi.

_ Phantomhive.1412.C_ Aku sedang mengerjakannya. Tinggal seperempat lagi. Masih tersisa waktu, jadi aku buka _account_.

_ Trancy_Greeze1_ Ohohoh begitu ya! Aku yakin kau sedang mengarjakannya sambil makan gateau chocolate! Hihihi, bagi-bagi dong!

Mendengar kata gateau chocolate membuat bulu kuduk Ciel berdiri ngeri.

_ Phantomhive.1412.C_ Nggak! Kau ini main tebak saja..

_ Trancy_Greeze1_ Ahaha, hei, kau kenal dengan Sebastian Michaelis, tidak? Itu, lho! anak Senior kelas XVIII-A yang terkenal dikalangan para wanita! _Followers_-nya saja sekitar satu juta! Ya ampun, aku iri sekali padanya..

_ Phantomhive.1412.C_ Siapa dia? Tidak pernah lihat, tidak pernah dengar, tidak pernah tau, dan tidak pernah mau tau.

_ Trancy_Greeze1_ Kau ini cuek sekali, Ciel. Dia orangnya seru, lho! Aku akan membuatnya mem-_follow_-mu, oke? Kalau dia orang seru menurutmu, kau harus _Follback_!

Melayani curhatan Alois yang sudah seperti orang suruhan si Sebastian Mich- apalah itu membuat perut Ciel menjadi keroncongan.

Alhasil dia bejalan menuju kulkasnya. Dan.. rata-rata populasi yang dilihatnya ya, gateau chocolate. Dia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mengambil gateau chocolate itu ke tangannya. Ciel mencari makanan ringan manis yang lain selain gateau chocolate. Namun hasilnya nihil. Hanya ada gateau chocolate.

Kedut sebal sempat mampir di kening Ciel saat mengingat orang itu ketika ia melihat gateau chocolate. Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Perutnya sudah memohon agar diisi. Akhirnya dia pun mengambil kotak kecil berisi gateau chocolate.

'Semoga kali ini tidak berakibat fatal' batin Ciel cemas. Peluh mulai mengalir di pelipisnya saat dia merasakan firasat-firast buruk mulai menghantui dirinya.

Ia membawa kotak cake itu didepan laptopnya. Membukanya dan melahapnya perlahan. Aman. Ah, ini kan di rumahnya! Mana mungkin kejadian aneh bisa terjadi lagi? _Mungkin. _

_ Phantomhive.1412.C_ Terserah kau sajalah. Kau benar-benar sudah seperti salesnya saja.

_ Trancy_Greeze1 _Ah, kau lama sekali, Ciel. Kukira kau _offline_. Hahaha! Ada-ada saja kau ini.

TING!

_'Sebastian Michaelis follows You'_

Berita baru telah masuk di akun Ciel yang berlambang 'Home', ' ', '#', 'Me' dan apalah lagi itu.

Tiba-tiba dibawah lambang 'Me', ada sebuah lingkaran berwarna hijau. Ah, _Direct Message_. Paling-paling Alois ngoceh lagi. Tapi…

_ Sebastian-Demonic^_ Hai, manis! Akhirnya aku menemukan akunmu juga! Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Trancy karena telah membantuku menemukanmu. Kau susah sekali di-_search_ dengan aku tanyakan pada orang-orang. Ternyata namamu Ciel Phantomhive, ya? Nama yang _sweet_. Seperti orangnya.

CTARRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"A-apa?!" ungkap Ciel tidak percaya. PRIA ITU! Si mesum-pedofil-gay itu! Sebastian Michaelis! Dasar Aloisssss!

Sekarang Ciel percaya bahwa telah MUTLAK rumornya _gateau chocolate membawa petaka_ bagi dirinya. Ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan berkali-kali mengucek matanya. Tidak percaya.

Dasar gateau chocolate sialan.

Tanpa sadar, dia malah melempar gateau chocolatenya menuju laptopnya dan menyiramnya dengan kotak sang gateau chocolate.

"MICHAELIS KURANG AJARRR!"

CKLIK!

Naas memang nasib Ciel, lappie-nya mati. Sebelum akunnya di_ logout_ dan parahnya,

Dokumen sejarahnya belum di-_save_.

"A-apa… Oh, _SHIT_! DOKUMENKUUUU!" teriak Ciel monolog. Habis sudah hari-hari Ciel bersama gateau chocolate. Hilang sudah artikel tentang sejarahnya.

Dan itu sudah membuat ketetapan di pikiran Ciel sekarang.

Dia harus menjauhi gateau chocolate mulai dari SEKARANG.

* * *

.

.

Seorang pemuda manis berparas seperti perempuan sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Keadaan anak itu hari ini kacau balau akibat hal kemarin. Matanya bengkak hebat karena bergadang tanpa tidur sedetikpun untuk mengerjakan tugas sejarahnya semalaman. Jelas, ia tidak mau dihukum Mr. Ash hari ini.

"Ciel?! Wajahmu suram sekali! Kau kenapa?" Tanya si Trancy muda tanpa merasa salah apapun. Grr.. Dasar Alois! Padahal ini salahmu!

"Ng.."

Jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut si kelabu. Alois semakin heran saja dibuatnya.

"Ciel kenapa sih? Kalau begitu, aku bawa bekal gateau chocolate. Makan dulu sedikit. Biasanya kau semangat jika makan ini." Timpal Lizzy.

Muka Ciel makin kusut saja mendengar ceramahan mereka. Apalagi pas di kata _gateau chocolate_.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan."

Ciel berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Mereka hanya saling menatap sebentar kemudian melihat kepergian punggung sang _sapphire_.

* * *

.

.

"… Penemu takson, Carolus Linnaeus lahir di Strembohult.. Ehm, ehm, Phantomhive?!"

Ms. Paula berdehem saat melihat seorang nama yang dipanggil sedang tertidur pulas diatas mejanya. Sebut saja dia bernama Ciel.

"Nggh…"

Sang empunya nama menggeliat sedikit ketika namanya dipaggil. Bayangkan mukanya saat itu! Aww~ Aww~ *digeplak*

"Owh, nyaman, ya? Tidur di kelasku? Lebih enak tidur di luar, Phantomhive. Ayo, silahkan keluar kelasku."

"EEHH?!.. Tapi-tapi-"

"Plus tolong bantu Mr. Faustus merapihkan perpustakaan sekarang karena pakai tapi-tapian. CEPAT KELUAR!" Teriak Ms. Paula.

"I-iya iya, Miss.." jawab Ciel sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Daripada dia dapet plus-plus? Sudah cukup, deh. Dapat satu plus! Hiii…

.

.

Sampailah Ciel di perpustakaan besar Wolvenpout High School.

Ia membuka pintu perpustakaan itu. Bunyi decit terdengar dari gesekan pintu itu. Terlihat Mr. Faustus sedang membaca sebuah buku dan sepertinya ada kelas yang sedang belajar disini. Mungkin guru mereka tidak mausuk dan mendapatkan tugas mencari bahan di perpus tercinta sekolah ini. Tapi tampaknya mereka bukannya belajar, malahan bermain-main.

Mr. Faustus menengok kearah pintu. Siapakah yang sudah membuka pintu tempatnya bertapa setiap hari?

Sayangnya si anak yang masuk hanya nyelonong ke dalam dan hanya celingak-celinguk mencari rak buku yang berantakan.

"Ehm, maaf. Ada perlu apa ya, kesini?" Tanya seseorang kepada sang kelabu. Ah, ternyata Mr. Faustus, toh.

"Eh? Ano, tadi aku disuruh Ms. Paula ke sini untuk membantu merapihkan perpustakaan ini." Jawab Ciel gelagapan. Ia tidak mau ketahuan bahwa tadi dia tertidur di kelas.

"Oh, tadi kau tertidur di kelas, ya? Baiklah, di sebelah sini buku-bukunya berantakan. Tolong bantu aku merapihkannya." Celoteh Mr. Faustus datar. Eh? Tunggu! Darimana dia bisa tau kalau Ciel tertidur?! Ah, tak ada gunanya dirimu berbohong, Ciel!

"I-iya."

"Oh, iya. Nanti kalau kau sudah selesai, pergilah ke mejaku. Aku punya sesuatu untuk dibagikan padamu."

Ciel pun membungkuk hormat. "Baiklah."

Si _sapphire_ berjalan menuju rak yang ditunjuk Mr. Faustus tadi. Memang, sih. Lumayan berantakan.

Ciel menyusun buku-buku itu berdasarkan judulnya, besarnya, dan episode nya. Semuanya ia rapihkan dengan cermat. Sampai tersisa satu buku berjudul '_Rise and Set Theories_' yang letak raknya di posisi paling tinggi.

Ciel berusaha meletakkan buku itu dengan berjinjit karena kelihatannya tidak ada barang yang dapat digunakan untuk membantunya meletakkan buku tersebut.

Eh, tapi tunggu dulu…

Ada sebuah kotak asing berwarna hijau di pinggir rak buku. Mata Ciel menyipit. Kotak apakah itu?

Tapi sepertinya bisa membantu dirinya meletakkan buku itu di tempatnya dengan cara menaikinya. Lumayan, kan? Jadi kerjaannya bisa cepat selesai!

Ciel pun tersenyum lebar dan langsung mengambil kotak itu beserta menaikinya tanpa berpikir siapakah pemiliknya ataupun apa isinya.

Akhirnya sampai juga pada tempatnya!

KRESEK! KRESEK!

"E-EHH?!"

Kotak yang Ciel pijak mulai remuk perlahan. Kurasa sebentar lagi tubuh kecilnya akan terluka dengan tidak elitnya pada lantai.

"HUWAAAAA!"

PLUK!

"EH?!"

"Kalau kau tidak sampai, bilang saja padaku. Aku akan membantumu, kok."

Ciel membuka matanya perlahan. Ternyata..

"MR. FAUSTUS?! Kenapa anda bisa-"

"Ssshh.. Diamlah. Nanti kau beneran terjatuh."

Hayoo.. Kita lihat posisi mereka! Mr. Faustus sedang menggendong Ciel a la bridal style. Lihat saja! Muka Ciel sudah blushing. Dia maluuu..

"Ehm, Mr. Faustus, turunkan Ciel sekarang juga." Ucap seseorang yang entah ada dimana.

Sontak mereka berdua menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Oh, dari kalangan murid yang sedang mencari bahan di perpustakaan. Ditebak saja sudah ketahuan! Yayaya, si pemilik rambut _harajuku style_, Sebastian Michaelis!

Mr. Faustus pun menurunkannya. Mereka berdua bertatapan sinis. _Ruby_ bertemu _Gold_.

"Apa hakmu sebagai murid memerintah guru dengan seenaknya?!" ucap Mr. Faustus masih dalam kedatarannya. Sedangkan yang dipermasalahkan hanya melongo kebingungan. Oh, Ciel! Betapa polosnya dirimuuuu! *fujoshi author kambuh*

"Ciel Phantomhive hanya milik Sebastian Michaelis! Tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain aku. Dan kau? Kau itu bukan seorang guru. Kau hanya PEN-JA-GA perpustakaan, _you know?!_" Jawab si _raven_ dengan tegasnya.

"Tch!" Mr. Faustus berdecak kesal. Debatnya kalah kali ini.

Ciel bingung apa maksud dari perkataan si Michaelis gila tadi. 'Aku.. Miliknya?! Hah?!' batin Ciel masih tidak mengerti.

Ia berjalan kearah kotak sial yang memulai semua permasalahan di perpustakaan ini. Kotak apakah itu? Mengapa ada saja orang iseng yang menjebaknya agar menggunakan kotak itu sebagai pijakannya? Ciel tambah pusing. Ia pun melihat ada tulisan apakah di kotak itu yang bisa jadi _clue_ jawabannya.

Oh, pantas saja.

Itu kotak bekas dus gateau chocolate.

Tangan Ciel terkepal kuat. Dia benar-benar kesal pada gateau chocolate yang membuatnya selalu bergelut dengan Michaelis mesum itu. _Geez_, dia benar-benar membenci hidupnya yang sekarang!

Pertarungan adu _deathglare_ telah usai. Mr. Faustus keluar dari perpustakaan dan si Michaelis beserta teman sekelasnya masih terbisu akibat perkelahian kecil tadi.

Ciel menoleh sinis pada Michaelis mesum itu. Tak lama kemudian ia berjalan keluar dengan arogan ke arah pintu kayu perpustakaan. Ia tak mau hal ini masih berlanjut.

GREB!

Sebelit tangan melingkar di pinggang mungil Ciel. Si _sapphire_ tambah geram sedangkan si _Ruby_ hanya tersenyum sambil membenamkan kepalanya di bahu si kecil.

"Hei, manis! Tunggulah sebentar di sini. Aku ingin memelukmu sebentaaar saja._Please, baby. It's Cuz' you're only mine, Sweety_." Bisik Sebastian.

Ciel bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Sebastian. Ia meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan si _raven_. Tapi naasnya semakin dia berusaha ingin pergi, semakin erat pelukan si mata _ruby._

"Lepaskan aku, mesum!" teriak Ciel. Sayangnya si _raven_ pura-pura tak dengar.

" Kumohon jangan pergi dulu.." lirih Sebastian. Ciel tambah sakit kepala. Kenapa sifat si gila ini tiba-tiba berubah?

Ciel pun mengalah karena memang walaupun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga pun, tetap saja tidak bisa keluar. Sayangnya, semua itu membuat Sebastian semakin ganas dan semakin enggan melepas si mungil.

Sebastian masih membenamkan wajahnya dalam bahu Ciel. Ia mengecup pelan pipi pualam milik si kelabu. Ciel pun pasrah dan hanya menutup matanya kuat-kuat. Dia bersumpah lebih baik mati daripada dia diperlakukan seperti sekarang. Apalagi oleh si pedofil ini! _Oh, GOD_! Ciel sudah murka! Sekarang Sebastian malah mulai menjilati leher Ciel.

"Ahh- hentikaan!" ronta Ciel.

Baru saja si _raven_ ingin membuat.. Ehm, itu loh. Yang biasa ada di fic-fic _lemon_! *plak* *author alergi kata-kata begituan -_-*

Ciel pun berhasil melepaskan diri dari sang _jet black_ dan berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan perpustakaan.

'Dia memang gila. Aku harus hati-hati terhadap gateau chocolate. Jangan-jangan orang itu jelemaan gateau chocolate, lagi!' batin Ciel mengada-ngada. Coba, mana ada manusia jelemaan makanan? Ckckck…

.

.

**_12.10 : Rest Time_**

Ciel, Lizzy, dan Alois sedang berada di meja cafeteria sekolah mereka. Tepatnya menunggu Mrs. Angela mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Hari ini mereka kompakan. Mereka sama-sama memesan _appetizer_ _Victorian Sponge Cake_, dengan makanan utama yaitu _Lobster Cuttle_, dan _dessert_nya yaitu _Chamomile_ _Pudding_. Minumannya? Kata mereka, hari ini baiknya memesan yang segar-segar dan bervitamin. Akhirnya mereka sepakat memesan _Berry Breeze Smoothie_. Mereka bertiga terhanyut dalam keheningan hingga seseorang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Ciel, tumben sekali akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah terlihat makan gateau chocolate lagi? Biasanya kau bawa setiap hari?" Tanya Lizzy heran.

"Iya. Aku juga berpikiran begitu. Setiap Ciel _online_, dia pasti lagi mengkonsumsi makanan berlemak itu. Bisa-bisanya kau melupakannya begitu saja." Tambah Alois.

"….."

Karena jawaban Ciel yang diam saja, mereka pun pasrah saja dengan sikap Ciel akhir-akhir ini yang agak-agak aneh.

Tiba-tiba seseorang yang tinggi dan berkacamata dan pula berjidat lebar *plak!* muncul di hadapan mereka. Ya, dia, Mr. Faustus.

"Eh? Mr. Faustus? Ada apa mendekati meja kami?" Tanya Alois. "Apa tadi Ciel kabur saat disuruh merapihkan perpustakaan?" lanjut Alois dan langsung dihadiahkan _deathglare _terbaik dari Ciel.

Lizzy mengangguk-angguk. "Aku juga sudah mengembalikan buku yang kupinjam kemarin sore, kok. Jadi sudah tak ada urusan lagi."

"Aku ada urusan dengan anak yang bernama Ciel ini." Jawab Mr. Faustus datar sambil melirik tajam Ciel. Ciel pun menenggak salivanya.

"Tuh kan, benar. Kau kabur! Sana-sana! Selesaikan dulu perpustakaannya!" Usir Alois. "Masalah makanan nanti aku bawakan ke mejamu."

"Aku hanya pinjam dia sebentar" elak Mr. Faustus.

"Oh, Ok.." sahut Elizabeth. "Dah, Ciel!"

Ciel pun beranjak dari kursinya dan langsung ditarik Mr. Faustus tidak jauh dari tempat mereka menunggu pesanan mereka.

* * *

.

.

"Ada apa? Mr. Faustus?" Tanya Ciel tenang.

"Sebenarnya ini hanya masalah janjiku tadi. Aku berniat memberikanmu sesuatu, kan? Ini."

Mr. Faustus memberikan kotak transparan berwarna cokelat dengan pita hitam kelam. Sehitam rambutnya Sebastian *eh?!* Hayolohh, Ciel! Jadi mikirin Sebastian terus!

Ciel tahu persis kotak berisi apa itu. Dari bentuknya saja dia sudah dapat mengenalinya.

Apalagi kalau bukan gateau chocolate.

Mata Ciel menyipit melihat kotak itu. Wah-wah. Masalah pasti datang lagi jika dia menerimanya! Dia pun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari apakah akan ada tanda-tanda kedatangan si _raven_. Kelihatannya sih, tidak. Tapi tetap saja! Dia tak mau menerimanya.

Karena terlalu lama melihat keadaan, ia pun dikagetkan oleh ucapan Mr. Faustus.

"Hei, Ciel. Ini ambil. Kelihatannya kau menyukainya. Dari wajahmu terlihat sekali bahwa kau hobi memakan makanan yang manis seperti cokelat." Terang Mr. Faustus.

Dia masih pikir-pikir. Kalau ditanya tentang dia mau atau tidak, sih, pasti jawabannya mau. Yang dipermasalahkan cuma dia tak mau masalah tentang si **_ruby_** datang lagi padanya!

Karena dia mulai tergoda, akhirnya ia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Dimakan, ya." Saran Mr. Faustus sambil berlalu.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Faustus!"

* * *

.

.

Ciel berjalan ke arah kedua sohibnya yang setia menunggu di mejanya. Pastinya sembari membawa dus gateau chocolate. Dia rasa kali ini dia bisa makan gateau chocolatenya dengan santai! Yeah! Akhirnya!

"Hai, Ciel!" panggil Lizzy sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Yo, Liz.."

Ciel memutus pembicaraannya dan berhenti di tempat. Memandangi pemandangan yang tak seharusnya ia pandangi. Meratapi nasibnya yang seharusnya tidak ia ratapi. Semua adalah keputusanmu, Ciel. Ingat. Waktu tak dapat diputar.

Mata Ciel yang sedalam lautan itu membulat ketika melihat pemandangan memuakkan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hai, Ciel! Kita bertemu lagi! Mungkin memang sudah takdir kita, ya! Untuk selalu bertemu!" ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum.

Ciel melepaskan tangannya dari gateau chocolate. Alhasil gateau chocolate itupun remuk di lantai hingga tak berbentuk.

"AKU BENCI GATEAU CHOCOLATEEEEEE!" Teriak Ciel yang cukup memekakan telinga orang-orang yang mendengarnya.

* * *

.

.

"Ciel, kau ini kenapa? Ayo, makan! Nanti keburu dingin, lho." Sapa Alois ringan. "Kau duduk disamping Michaelis. Kalian sudah kenal, kan?"

"Tch!" Decak Ciel kesal. Sangat-sangat kesal. Tapi dibalik kekesalan itu dia merasakan suatu perasaan yang entah apa namanya itu. Apa yaa? *author senyam-senyum*

Dengan terpaksa, Ciel menjatuhkan bokongnya disamping si _raven_ dan mulai mengunyah _Victorian_ _Sponge Cakenya_ dengan kasar.

"Hei, pelan-pelan, dong, makannya. Nanti kau bisa tersedak, lho." Saran Sebastian.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Ciel galak.

"Wah-wah-wah, kau galak juga ternyata. Kalau begitu sini!"

Sebastian merapatkan posisi duduk mereka dan merangkul pinggang Ciel. Itu membuat Ciel blushing parah! Entah karena marah, malu, atau.. tersipu?

"H-hei, lepaskan tanganmu itu, bodoh!"

"Hahaha Kau lucu sekali kalau seperti itu." Tawa Sebastian. Si _sapphire_ memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa semakin panas.

Sedangkan Alois dan Lizzy hanya menatap mereka dalam keheranan.

"Ciel kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali." Tanya Lizzy yang mulai khawatir kalau sepupunya yang satu itu benar sedang sakit.

"Ti-tidak, kok." Jawab Ciel.

* * *

.

.

Proses makan-memakan pun dilanjutkan hingga ke bagian intinya. Yaitu _Lobster Cuttle_.

Ciel selesai paling pertama diantara mereka berempat. Kenapa bisa duluan? Jawabannya adalah karena Ciel tidak memakan sayurannya. Dia benci sayuran hijau.

"Ciel, kau harus makan sayurannya. Nanti kau beneran sakit, lho. Seperti kata Lizzy." Tegur si _raven_ lagi. Ciel makin kesal saja dari tadi mendengar celotehan Sebastian. Memangnya kalau Ciel sakit, dia yang susah? Terserah, dong?!

"Kau ini menasehatiku terus! Aku yang tidak suka, mengapa jadi kau yang ribet?! Kau ini makhluk yang aneh sekali!" elak Ciel dingin.

"Ya iyalah aku yang susah! Nanti kau tidak masuk sekolah, lagi. Aku jadi tidak bisa menggodamu lagi! Apa jangan-jangan kau mau memakannya langsung dari mulutku?" Senyum mesum Sebastian terkembang dan tentu saja itu menambah level mesumnya. *dibunuh Sebby*

Tanpa pikir panjang Ciel langsung menelan kuat-kuat semua sayurannya walaupun dia sudah enek tingkat dewa.

"Kalau dimuntahkan, aku akan menciummu."

Ciel tambah blushing hebat. Pipinya yang menembem karena sedang mengunyah sayuran pun akhirnya kempis karena sudah ditelan habis.

GLEK!

"DASAR MESUMMMM!"

Sebastian tertawa meledek Ciel yang wajahnya sekarang sudah benar-benar blushing separah kepiting rebus.

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya sesi makan-makan sudah selesai. Ciel bersyukur sebesar-besarnya pada Tuhan karena sudah dibebaskan dari siksaan maut ini.

Alois, Lizzy dan Sebastian sudah beranjak dari kursi mereka. Tinggal Ciel yang masih meminum sedikit sisa smoothienya.

"Ayo, Ciel. Aku menunggumu." Ucap Sebasian yang masih berdiri sambil menatap Ciel.

"Siapa yang mau dituggu olehmu? Hih! Enggak banget!" jijik Ciel.

"Ayolah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu! Sesuatu kesukaanmu!"

"Maksudmu gateau… chocolate?" Tanya Ciel tidak yakin.

Sebastian menggangkuk.

Ciel berpikir sejenak. Biasanya, kan, gateau chocolate itu menghantarkan Ciel akan bertemunya dengan Sebastian. Tapi.. Kalau Sebastian sendiri yang memberikannya, berarti, tidak akan ada yang terjadi, kan? Toh Sebastiannya sendiri sudah ada.

Itu Ciel anggap sebagai 'Ya'.

Akhirnya Ciel pun berjalan dengan malas mendekati Sebastian yang membawa plastik putih berisi sebuah kotak yang kelihatannya berwarna biru safir. Ia pun menerimanya, membukanya, dan melahapnya sepotong.

"Boleh juga cake punyamu." Puji Ciel datar.

"Karena kau sudah menerima dan memakan kuenya, kau harus menjadi pasanganku." Ucap Sebastian santai.

GLEK!

Alois dan Lizzy melongo mendengar perkataan Sebastian tadi. Wanita-wanita fans Sebastian berteriak histeris karena Sebastian tidak memilih mereka. Sedangkan para pria hanya berpikiran-berpikiran aneh seperti 'Sebastian itu gay, ya?'

"A-apa.." Jawab Ciel tidak percaya.

Sudahlah Ciel. Gateau chocolate jaman sekarang memang sudah mencemarkan ketenangan hidupmu! Kau masih saja mengelak minta itu. Padahal kau sendiri yang sudah berniat menjauhi gateau chocolate.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!" teriak Ciel sambil berlari menjauhi Sebastian dan melempar gateau chocolate pemberian orang itu.

SRET!

BRUK!

"Aw! Sakiit.."

Terdengar rintihan kecil Ciel saat terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai cafeteria.

Tepatnya akibat gateau chocolate remuk pemberian Mr. Faustus tadi.

Aduh, aduh.. Nasibmu memang buruk sekali, Ciel.

"Hei! Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Sebastian bertubi-tubi sambil mengangkat sedikit tubuh kecil Ciel.

"Apanya yang tidak ada yang sakit! Kau ini buta apa! Sudah je-"

CUP!

Sebastian mencium bibir ranum Ciel kaget sangat melihat perlakuan Sebastian yang tiba-tiba saja. Ciel pun menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat agat tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diharapkan. Tapi Sebastian terus memaksa lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Akhirnya Ciel menyerah setelah Sebastian menggigit pelan bibir bawah Ciel. Ia pun mulai mengabsen setiap deretan gigi si kecil. Berperang dengan lidahnya yang terasa manis karena smoothie tadi. Tapi walaupun tidak minum smoothie, pun, sudah manis, kok!

"Nngghh.. Seba-nghh!"

Akhirnya Sebastian melepaskan pautan mereka yang berlangsung selama sepuluh menit karena kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

"Manis. Seperti pemiliknya." Senyum Sebastian.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. DASAR GILAAAAA!" teriak Ciel yang mukanya masih terus-terusan blushing dari tadi. Hayo, belum pudar, lho, Ciel!

GREB!

Sebastian pun memeluk Ciel erat-erat. Merasa tak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

"Kau memang pasanganku yang paling manis!" senang Sebastian. Ciel hanya cemberut walaupun sebenarnya _dia senang_. Heh! Sebastian! Coba kalau kau lihat wajah Ciel sekarang! Ahayy *jiah!*

"DASAR PEDOFIL MESUMMMMMM! AKU MEMBENCIMUUUU!"

"Iya, Ciel. Aku mencintaimu." Jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

+ FIN +

* * *

A/N : Hahhhh.. Akhirnya kelar juga! Karin senang banget bisa nyelesaiin walaupun baru satu fanfic! Tenang aja! Nanti Karin tambah lagi, kok, kalau menurut kalian fanfic Karin lumayan. Sudah Karin katakan kalau bahasanya bener-bener ancur lebur karena Karin memang masih belum berbakat bikin fanfic. Umur Karin aja baru 13 sekarang. Jadi Karin mohon kritik dan saran kalian ya! Jujur aja kalau cerita Karin ada yang kurang. Nanti Karin benerin lagi. Silahkan isi kotak review!

.

.

"**_Believe that my ILLEGAL love will be never stop for ending." – Karin. A- _**


End file.
